Only Us
by imAdork26
Summary: A collection of Natasha and Steve moments.
1. Ice Cream

After watching Endgame, I jumped on the Romanogers bandwagon and went back and watched Winter Soldier, Civil War, and a few other Marvel films with the Black Widow and Captain America. This is my first Romanogers fanfic, and takes place during Winter Soldier. I will be adding more chapters later. I've never read the Black Widow comics, so mostly everything in this collection will be set during the Avengers films. Please feel free to give me some feedback. It would truly help, especially since I'm still familiarizing myself with their voices, banter, and background. Also, Natasha deserved way better, and I don't own Marvel or the characters. Hope you like! Feel free to send me fic requests. :)

* * *

It's the afternoon, and Natasha's quietly raiding Sam's freezer. She's got a sweet tooth, and after the long day her and Steve had, she owed herself something. Skipping over frozen chicken and beef and around the carrots and ham, cheese, and egg sandwiches, she finds a quart of ice cream. Butter brickle. After finds a spoon, she takes a seat at the table. She pauses when her instincts tell her she's not by herself in the kitchen anymore.

"Enjoying the snack, Romanoff?" Steve says in the entrance.

"It's getting the job done," she says.

He grabs a spoon from the drawer and sits across from her. She pushes the carton in the center of the table, and he digs in.

"I'm pretty sure it's not polite to eat out the container."

Considering they did ruin Sam's morning, he might have a point.

"I guess it'll be our secret then." She smirks.

He chuckles. "Always the sly one."

"Well, you know…"

"Just this once."

It's quiet around them, except for Sam's snoring; he's taking his 'noon nap. She hears the TV noise from his room, too. Apparently, Pampers are the best diaper brand in the U.S. Natasha thinks about those smiling and drooling chubby babies and how their parents love them endlessly. Unfortunately, she doesn't know her parents, their names, what they look like. She was an orphan. There were alot of things she didn't have growing up: childhood innocence was definitely one of them.

"You ok, Nat?" Steve says.

She gives him a small smile and plays around in the ice cream. "Fine. Just thinking."

"Do you mind if I ask what about?"

She doesn't open up often, but with Steve, it's a little easier to do so.

"I lost a lot as a kid." She pauses. "There are so many memories I don't have about my parents. Something as simple as a eating ice cream with them was taken from me."

She's not entirely open with her feelings, and at times, she needs a friend, too, and she appreciates Steve for listening to her. She isn't always this badass spy and team player. There are moments, when she's alone, that she wants to cry and scream and just be, like now. She tries to keep from crying, but the tears come down anyway. This part of her is always going to hurt.

"Come here, Nat." Steve stands and softly tugs her hands.

She knows what he's doing. He pulls her closer to him and wraps his arms around her in comfort. She lays her head on his chest. It's nice to just be held by someone. He doesn't say much else after that, and she gives herself a minute to get lost in grief. After a moment passes, she wipes her face, recollects herself.

"I should put the ice cream back in the freezer," she says.

"I could wash the spoons."

She smiles. "Always the helpful one."

"Well, you know…" He grins and shrugs.

"I got it, Rogers. Go rest."

He nods and stares at her a moment before letting her go.

"I'm alright now," she says.

He nods again and turns to leave. Before he gets too far, she says, "Steve?"

He turns, patience on his face.

"You can wash the spoons next time."

It's her way of saying thanks, and he knows that.

"You're welcome, Nat."

She smiles and watches him walk off.


	2. Picnic

I don't really know where this moment is taking place. Maybe after the second Avengers film? Lol Anyway, I hope you like it.

* * *

New York is at peace again. Space monsters aren't destroying skyscrapers and parked cars. Civilians aren't running for their lives while clutching their bags or their loved ones' hand. Government officials aren't on their door about the chaos. Everything is at ease, as it should be, so Steve asks Natasha to accompany him to the park for a picnic. At first, she thinks he's joking, but when he grabs a sack with turkey sandwiches, lemonade, chips, and chocolate cake, she knows he's serious. She agrees to their outing, though not before looking at him like he lost his mind.

"Superheroes don't have picnics, Rogers," she says, as she spreads out the blanket for them to sit on. They're under an oak tree.

Steve sets up their lunch and waits for her to be seated before he sits down himself. "What do we do then?"

She unwraps a sandwich. "We kick ass and save the day."

"Language, Romanoff."

She smirks at him. "I'll admit it's a nice thought. I think the last time I had a picnic I was undercover."

"Which probably means we should things like this more often." He opens his bag of chips.

"I can see it now: Captain America takes on a roller coaster at Coney Island." She grins.

He smiles. "Would be a site, huh?"

"Unforgettable."

"I think sometimes we're so busy defending the universe that we forget to enjoy the beauty that's in it." He glances around.

Two children play a game of hopscotch. A couple walks their dog while enjoying doughnuts. A group of elderly people sing happy birthday under a pavilion; there's cake and ice cream. Three teenagers snap selfies and chase each other around the park. And there's a man reading a book on a bench: Moby Dick, it looks like.

Natasha takes in the view as well. "I think you may be right. We should take in the moment once a while."

A woman begins to play a slow tune on a saxophone, and Steve wipes his mouth on a napkin and stands. He holds out his hand for Natasha.

"Dance with me."

"I didn't know you were this corny, Rogers."

"Back in my day-"

"Oh, boy." She rolls her eyes and smirks. "Another one of these tales."

"Hey, things were simpler back then. We danced in parks under the moon with the women we were courting and-"

"So you're courting me now?"

"You wish, Romanoff. Are you going to dance with me or what?"

She sighs and takes his hand. For his sake, she'll dance.

They find a spot near the blanket while still under the oak's shade, and Steve places one hand on her lower back while he holds her other one. She looks over his shoulder as they sway in circles. He wonders how she feels being in his arms. Does she feel secure or does she feel too vulnerable? Nat has never really needed protection, and she certainly puts on a brave face when needed. He knows she can take care of herself, but he hopes this makes her feel a little bit sheltered.

"You sound like you're in your head, Rogers." She looks at him.

He smiles up at the leaves, then back at her. "You know me so well."

It slips his mind how instinctive she is.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Liar." She smirks at him.

That's becoming one his favorite things about her. Her sly smile and bluntness.

"Fine. I'm wondering if you're comfortable with this."

"You're not the first guy I've danced with, you know?"

"Agreed. You're guarded most times. It's just hard to know how you feel about things."

"I won't disagree with you there." She pauses, and her head falls onto his chest.

All Steve wants to do right now is shield her from the world.

"Safe," she whispers as she closes her eyes. "I feel safe with you."

He rubs her back in comfort, knowing how much that took for her to say. He kisses her forehead in place of words, and they continue to dance to the sax.

"Thank you, Nat."

"For what?"

"For taking in the moment with me."

She smiles up at him. "Anytime, Rogers."


	3. First Aid

Takes place somewhere after the first Avengers film. Lol

* * *

Steve's at the bar, downing a shot of whiskey and picking at a bowl of peanuts, when he sees Natasha.

"Joining me for a night cap, Romanoff?"

"I could use one after today." She carefully sits on a stool beside him while he pours her a drink. "Thanks."

Nat swallows her shot, and Steve refills her glass.

They just got back from getting their butts kicked tonight. A corrupt organization, Alta, similar to Hydra, infiltrated the CDC's Quarantine Station in New York. They tried to distribute a harmful chemical to sicken thousands of citizens. Their team was a force to be reckoned with. After a brutal fight, the team was left with broken ankles, bruised lips, sore ribs, and the like. Mostly everyone is in their chamber, massaging joints and recovering. It was rough, but they were able to stop the threat altogether. Residents will sleep sound tonight.

"You need to take care of that cut, Rogers," she says.

She's on her third glass. He's on his fourth.

"You first."

He's got a nasty slash on the side of his forehead while Nat suffered a bruise on the side of her stomach. Once they finish their last drink, Steve goes to grab the first aid kit out of his room. All of them have one.

"Would you mind if I cleaned your wound?" he says.

"Knock yourself out." She walks into the lounge area and sits on the sofa.

He sits in front of her and opens the kit.

"Um…" He's slightly nervous about asking her to remove her shirt because he doesn't want to come off as inappropriate. He respects her boundaries and wants her to feel comfortable.

"You gonna take my shirt off, Rogers, or what?" she smirks.

He knows she's teasing him, but he can't help but blush. "Would you mind—?"

She quickly slips off her tank top and throws it to the floor before Steve can look away to give her privacy. His heart quickens when his eyes fall to her lacy black bra and plump breasts.

"Like what you see?" She grins.

He digs into the kit to save himself from getting lost in her beauty. He sets aside an elastic bandage wrap and aloe vera gel. Then he inspects the bruise on the side of her stomach. It's purple and blue.

"How bad does it hurt?"

She shrugs. "I've had worse."

"You don't have to be so tough, you know?" He gently rubs the gel on her wound, and she winces. "It's okay."

She nods and lets him tend to her. It's nice that he sees through her façade. Not everyone does. His hands are warm and soft on her skin. It's a comfort to her. She closes her eyes and briefly falls into his touch.

"I need you to stand now," he says.

She does and using two fingers, holds the elastic bandage in place on her belly, so he can wrap it around her. She removes her fingers as he finishes up. With scissors, he cuts the bandage roll and puts it in the kit. When he faces her again, she's starring at him, and he finds he can't take himself away from her eyes. They pull him in. He thinks he sees something of admiration in them, but it could be the whiskey talking. His breath catches somewhere in his chest.

"What is it?" he says.

"You're one of a kind, Steve."

He shakes his head at the floor, then looks at her. "I appreciate that, but if anyone is spectacular, it's you. There's this will you have that's commendable. You always fight so fiercely for the team. Without you, I don't know what the Avengers would do." He pauses. "I don't know what I would do without you, Natasha."

Her stomach does this weird thing she's not quite familiar with but likes. He says the right words her heart needs to hear. She didn't know what teamwork and loyalty meant until she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. With each mission, she understands her purpose within this group.

"That means a lot to me, Steve. Thank you."

He nods, grabs her shirt off the floor, and helps her in it.

"All done," he says, with a little smile.

He packs up the kit.

"What about you? Need any help with that?" She motions to his scar.

He shakes his head. "I'll fix it in my room. I just wanted to make sure you were taken care of first."

His selflessness is one thing she truly appreciates about him. He's always putting others before himself, even at his own cost.

"Okay."

He's about to leave when she calls his name. He turns back to her and is surprised when she kisses his cheek.

"Goodnight," she says.

"Goodnight, Natasha."

He watches her leave.


	4. Family

This is happening after Age of Ultron, but before Civil War. Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! :)

* * *

Clint and Laura are renewing their vows, and they invited the team to their home for the weekend. Everyone's excited for the little getaway, especially since they just wrapped up a stint in Asia. They're exhausted, so this break is warranted. It's day one in their home, and they are sitting in the living room playing a furious game of Monopoly.

It was Tony's idea they partner up. Nat's paired with Steve, which is good for her, since he's the most level-headed one of the two. So far, they are in a good space. They haven't lost too much or gained too much either. Of course, Tony and Vision have the most property. When isn't Tony a greedy son of a bitch? Clint and Laura are on their tails though while Wanda and Sam are just trying to survive the game without going into any more , on the other hand, is the banker and keeping score. The kids have picked sides and are adding fuel to the fire.

"You just had to buy Baltic Avenue, Sam," Tony says.

Everyone knows Tony hates losing money, especially in Monopoly.

Sam shrugs. "Don't underestimate Baltic, baby."

Tony glares at him.

Wanda giggles and rolls the dice for them.

The group banters back and forth, and when Sam and Wanda curse for landing on Clint and Laura's property, the kids giggle and hold the swear jar in front of their faces. It's $10 per cuss word. Those sly kids are racking up so much money that they should be the ones playing Monopoly. They are already at $120.

As the game continues, Nat notices Steve becomes quiet and not as engaged in conversation. He was trash-talking Tony and Vision, but he's stopped now. In the middle of the game, he excuses himself for the kitchen. Nat tells the kids they can have their turn as she goes to check on Steve.

He pulls out a pitcher of lemonade. She takes out two glasses for them. He pours. She sits beside him at the island.

"You okay?" she asks after a while.

"I'm fine. Mostly." He sips his drink. "Clint's a lucky guy. He has all this: a home, a wife, a family."

"Is that something Captain America wants?"

"For a while now."

"When will you go after it?"

"I don't know. When I retire, maybe, but I don't know when that will be. It's hard trying to have a family and save the day. I'm not sure how Clint manages it."

"I think it takes some balance and a really understanding partner. Would you be alright without the shield?"

"I don't know. Sometimes, I'm not sure who I am without Captain America."

She thinks he'll be the same Steve he was before the experiment; she knows him as brave, selfless, and determined.

"You're one of the most loyal and caring men I've ever met. That's not Captain America; that's just _you_, Steve."

Nat admires how he always strives to do the right thing. She's done countless bad deeds in her past, but since working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and working with Steve, she sees each day is a chance to be better. She can't take back the lives she took, who the Red Room made her to be, but she can decide who she is now.

"Is that all?" He smiles.

"You're also hopelessly corny, but I'm being nice, so I won't go there."

He grins and squeezes her hand. "Thanks, Romanoff."

She wonders what kind of family Steve would have. He'd probably have two boys and one girl and a German Shepard. His wife would be a woman who can hold her own. He'd be great as a husband and father.

"You'll get your family one day, Steve. It's just a matter of circumstance."

* * *

Clint and Laura reciting their vows is beautiful to watch. The sun sets behind them; there's a nice breeze. Everyone sits in white chairs in the backyard while Laura and Clint stand under a wedding arch. Their children beam at them. Vision and Wanda tear up because they are the sentimental bunch, but Nat loves that about them. It's good to have members on the team who aren't afraid to show their emotions. Nat has never cried at a wedding in her life.

When they finish their speeches, everyone cheers and whoops for them as the kids run around, excited. As Clint and Laura walk back down the aisle, the rest of the team follows. Some help to set the dinner table while others find the bar. The latter is where Nat goes; she could use a glass of vodka. While she watched her two friends renew their love for each other, she wondered what'd she look like as someone's wife. Would she even make a good bride?

"You clean up nice, Romanoff."

She turns her head to find Steve. He leans against the bar, asks the server for a scotch. She's wearing a backless dress; he's in a navy suit.

"You're not so bad yourself."

His ass looks good in his pants, that's for sure.

He takes his time with his drink. "This is nice, huh? Nothing but farmland and fresh air. The team needs to visit here more often."

"Certainly." She pauses. "I agree with you about Clint. He gets to lead a somewhat normal life outside of us. I'm happy he has this."

"Is this something you'd want, too? Some normalcy?"

"I wasn't raised to have this kind of life, especially children."

The only other person she's told about her infertility was Banner. It was vulnerable to share then, and it's vulnerable to share now. A family was something she wanted since her training in the Red Room. She was taught to be ruthless, but with so much torture around her, she often imagined herself as a softer person. Someone capable of nurture and gentleness, someone with a husband and kids to love. They didn't give her the choice to have a family though. None of the girls had choices in that place.

Steve takes her hand.

"I'm sorry they took so much from you."

"Me, too." Before she lets herself feel any sadness, she finishes her drink. "Let's go help with dinner."


	5. Love Again

This takes place before Civil War.

* * *

It's raining outside, and Natasha's in the lounge watching _The Notebook_. It's one of her favorite films, alongside _Dirty Dancing_ and _Titanic_. As tough as she is, she's got a soft spot for love stories. Maybe it's because it's not something she's had often in her life. She's been with plenty of men but mostly because of missions. If she wasn't killing them, she was seducing them for information. The only person she's come close to being intimate with was Bruce, but he left the team a while ago. She's still hurt about it. Sometimes, she's jealous of the characters who get to fall in love so easily. She wants to know what that feels like but doesn't think she'll ever get the chance. The Red Room didn't create her to fall in love.

"Didn't know you were a romantic at heart, Romanoff." Steve stands beside the sofa, his eyes teasing.

"Not another word, Rogers."

She thought everyone was asleep. It's almost 3am. She's a bit embarrassed to be caught like this. Looking over her shoulder is supposed to be second nature.

"Mind if I join you?"

She moves her feet closer to her to make room for him on the couch. He certainly takes up alot of space, but she doesn't mind that. He's comforting to be near, especially now. Watching all these movies makes her want to cuddle, and Natasha Alianova is not one who admits that often. But glancing at Steve in his comfy sweats and t-shirt, she wants to. She slides closer to him and puts her head on his shoulder. He glances down at her in surprise.

"Natasha?" he says. "What are you doing?"

She grins. "Making myself comfortable. You mind?"

"I don't know. It feels like we're on the escalator again." His cheeks turn a little pink.

She chuckles. His lips were quite soft, but she doesn't tell him that for fear that he'll feel utterly mortified.

"What are you still doing up?" she asks.

The team worked out for five hours today, and all of them are beat. Not so much Nat because she's used to it; it was _kind _of a cakewalk for her. Steve has all the energy in the world, so she shouldn't be surprised he's awake.

"I heard the TV on. I wanted to see what was happening."

"Don't worry. Hydra isn't hijacking the flat screen as far as I know."

"They're the last thing I want to think about right now."

It's been hard on Steve lately. She knows he misses Bucky and tried his very best to find him to no luck. She wishes she could make things better for him. The most she can do is offer her support. Worrying about his best friend is probably what kept him up.

"Have you had a chance to watch this one?"

"Not yet, though Sam's recommended it."

Nat notices his body is stiff; she wishes he'd put his arm around her or something. He probably doesn't want to give her the wrong idea or make her feel uncomfortable. Always the gentleman.

"It's good. It's kind of a forbidden love story."

The rain scene's on. It's her favorite moment, but she won't ever admit it to anyone. She's the Black Widow after all, not a woman whose knees weaken at the sight of bearded Ryan Gosling. Steve shifts a little; she knows he's feeling a bit awkward and glances at him. His cheeks are pink again, and she can't help but smirk. He's such a prude sometimes.

"Nat?" Steve touches her knee to get her attention.

His fingers feel nice and warm on her skin.

She looks at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you believe in love?"

A while ago, she told Loki that love was for children when he assumed her loyalty to Clint was romance. In her line of work, there was no room for ideas like that. Any thought of love was considered a weakness in the Red Room. Even still, she thinks it's really sweet when Laura kisses Clint on his neck as a way of saying she loves him. Seeing Steve still long for Peggy, seeing how much he loves that woman, touches her, too.

"Possibly. If anyone's the romantic at heart, it's certainly you."

"Yeah, I'm such a sap honestly."

"Women love that." She nudges him, smiling. "It's cute on you."

He chuckles, glances down at her nails; they are painted purple. It's her favorite color, but again, she'd never tell anyone that, though she knows he picked up on it.

"After Banner, would you ever consider love again?"

She honestly doesn't know. After he left, she thought that maybe love wasn't something for her. If she found her match, she'd probably think differently. Of course, she has no idea who that could be.

"Depends on the guy. What about you?"

She sees the tears in his eyes. It's not often she sees him this vulnerable. It makes her sad for him.

"I don't know."

She grabs his hand. It can be hard trying to move forward without the person you care about.

"I know you miss her."

"Everyday."

She nods, knowing the pain of loss herself, from not having her parents around.

"She'll always have you, Steve."

He wraps his arm around her shoulders. "Thank you, Natasha. That means alot."

"Anytime."

There's a pause between them until he says, "Uncomfortable?"

She smiles and rests her head on his chest. He holds her a little tighter. She really likes being in his arms. He feels as sturdy as he looks.

"Not exactly the word I'd use to describe it."

He grins, then says, "The right guy is out there somewhere, Romanoff."

"I hope so, Rogers."


	6. Comfort

If the Russian is incorrect, please let me know.

* * *

Steve is the last one in the church. He was invited to go to the cemetery after the funeral service, but he doesn't think he's strong enough. It'd be like having to say goodbye to Peggy for the third time in his life, and his emotions aren't in the right state for that. He feels like he's about to fall apart, wants to even, until he hears footsteps. He turns to see Natasha, dressed in a black suit and black heels. She's supposed to be signing the Accords, which is a whole other loss for him to take in. He tells her he's not able to sign, that he can't do it. She nods, says she knows. He asks her why she's here.

"I didn't want you to be alone."

She reaches up to hug him; he buries his face in her shoulder. It's now that he decides to cry his eyes out. Not just for Peggy, but for how things turned out for Bucky and for Sokovia. He weeps for all the missed moments in his old life that have left his hands. Natasha runs her fingers through his hair. She says something to him in Russian: mir vam. He doesn't ask her what it means; all he can do is take comfort in her embrace.

* * *

Natasha knows brokenness. She's seen broken girls with broken ballerina shoes and broken spirits in the Red Room. She's seen families left with emptiness deeper than wells. She, too, has been left shattered and trying to breathe afterwards. If there was one thing she could give to the saddened man in her arms right now, it was peace. He's one who deserves it after all he's been through.

She continues to rub his back and run her fingers through his hair to soothe him. He's holding her tight, like she's the only one grounding him. There isn't anything she can do for his pain, no medicine to give him, but she can be there for him. She knows how important friendship is during suffering from her time in the Red Room. She cherished the girls she met there.

Steve lifts his head from her shoulder. He lets her go and wipes his face with a handkerchief from his pocket. Her suit coat is damp with his tears, but she doesn't care.

"Nat, I'm so-"

"Don't you dare apologize, Steve."

He's about to say something but then he just nods his head. She grabs his arm.

"I really appreciate you being here, Natasha." He takes her hand.

She fixes the lapels on his suit and straightens his tie. "Anytime."


	7. Pet Name

Please correct me if this Russian word or/and its translation is wrong.

* * *

Steve calls her all sorts of things when they make love: tease, my girl, beautiful. The list is endless. Nastasha doesn't favor one nickname more than the other. All of them suit her in the moment he uses them, and each time, she blushes or smirks.

Though he has all these names for her, she doesn't have any for him. All she calls him is Steve, Rogers, or Captain in bed, and when she's caught by an orgasm, she calls him nothing at all. At that point, she's so overtaken by pleasure that she's speechless.

As they lay naked in the sheets, she asks if he'd like a pet name.

"It's a silly question, but I want to know."

He kisses her shoulder. "Nat, it's not a big deal."

"Are you sure?"

He kisses her forehead. "I am. Why is it bothering you?"

She shrugs. "I want to make you feel special I guess."

Giving him a pet name is the closest way she can tell him she loves him. He says it to her plenty of times, but she's yet to say it back. It's not that she doesn't want to; she'd just feel too vulnerable, too needy in front of him. The Red Room taught her how to abandon her feelings; it didn't matter what she felt, only that she completed the mission. With Steve, she's learning how to let love in little by little, to feel its teeth. One day, she'll have the courage to tell him, but for now, she'll settle on a term of endearment.

He touches her cheek. "Nat, you chose to be with me. That alone makes me feel special."

She can't help the lightness in her chest. He certainly knows how to woo her with the things he says. She straddles his lap, kisses him softly.

"That's very sweet of you."

"I mean it." He kisses her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her cheek. "You've made me the luckiest man in the world."

His pet name comes to her then, and it's so fitting for him. She holds his cheeks in her hands.

"Solnyshko."

He runs his fingers up and down her back, smiling wide and looking at her like she's the best thing he's laid his eyes on. "What does that mean?"

She kisses him again; then toys her lips along his jaw and neck. "Little sun," she whispers in his ear. "You're my little sun."

And he was. Steve was the bright spot in all their lives, especially hers. He saw the good in her when she didn't see it in herself. He still believed in Bucky and defended him. He took Wanda under his wing, and now she's a vital part of the Avengers. It takes a special kind of person to look past all your shit and still see gold. It meant everything to Natasha.

"Say it again." He combs his fingers through her hair.

"Solnyshko."

He grabs her ass. "Again."

"Solnyshko." She nips his ear, runs her hands down his chest.

He moans, and soon enough, they fall into each other for the second time tonight. He shelters her in kisses and little nips that give her chills. His fingers draw across her breasts, her hips, her thighs. He kisses the scars on her body before slipping his tongue into her. She sighs, loving the roughness of his beard and the flick of his mouth between her legs. He groans and clutches her toward him when she calls him little sun again. Her skin simmers, and she runs her fingers through his hair. Before she can call his name, he brings her to an orgasm that dazes her. Then he carefully slides himself into her, asks if she's okay. She kisses him, moans at the taste of herself on his mouth. She's perfectly fine. With that, he moves his hips in a way that makes her back bend in pleasure. _Oh_, he feels so damn good, and she has no shame in the way she whimpers for him. She never tires of the way he endlessly loves her. He tightens his hold on her thigh and kisses her with wild lips.

"Solnysko," she says into his neck.

His breathing is heavy as her name falls from his lips. She continues to call him little sun, and soon the words wear off her tongue as another orgasm overtakes her. As she tilts her head back in bliss, she feels Steve's climax, too. He grunts loudly. Both of them breathe hard and smile at each other afterwards, waiting for their pulse to settle down. He removes himself from her and watches him leave the bed to get a damp rag. He cleans the both of them before cuddling with her under the sheets.

"You like it?" she says.

He grins, makes circles down her spine. "I want you to say it all the time."

She gives him that smirk he loves so much. "I certainly will, Captain."


End file.
